sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people from Idaho
]] Following is a list of notable people who were either born in the American state of Idaho or lived there for a substantial amount of time. A *William Agee – business executive, Boise *Joseph Albertson – Albertson's grocery store chain, Caldwell *Cecil D. Andrus – former United States Secretary of the Interior and Governor of Idaho, Orofino *James Jesus Angleton – former chief of counter-intelligence, Central Intelligence Agency, Boise *Kristin Armstrong – Olympic gold medal cyclist (2008 and 2012), Boise *Don Aslett – entrepreneur and author, Twin Falls B *Brandon Bair – NFL defensive end, Rexburg *Matthew Barney – filmmaker and artist, Boise *Lauren Beckham – fitness model and figure competitor, Boise *Terrel Howard Bell – former United States Secretary of Education, Lava Hot Springs *Andy Benoit – NFL writer for Sports Illustrated, Boise *Ezra Taft Benson – LDS Church President and United States Secretary of Agriculture, Whitney *Bowe Bergdahl – U.S. Army soldier charged with desertion, Sun Valley *Billie Bird – actress and comedian, Pocatello *Ronee Blakley – actress and singer, Caldwell *William E. Borah – United States Senator, Boise *Gutzon Borglum – Mount Rushmore sculptor, St. Charles *Gregory "Pappy" Boyington – WWII Marine fighter ace, Medal of Honor recipient, Coeur d'Alene *Carol Ryrie Brink – author, Moscow *Phyllis Brooks – actress and model, Boise *Edgar Rice Burroughs – creator and author of the Tarzan series, Parma C *J. D. Cannon – actor, Salmon *Kerry Christensen – yodeler, Grace *Michael Christianson – football coach, commentator, ''Kuna'' *Forrester Church – Unitarian Universalist minister, Boise *Frank Church – United States Senator, Boise *Boyd Coddington – car customizer, Rupert *Georgia Coleman – diver, gold medalist at 1932 Olympics, St. Maries *Clancy Cooper – actor, Boise *Genevieve Cortese – actress, Supernatural, Wildfire, ''Sun Valley'' *Larry Craig – United States Senator, on board of directors of National Rifle Association, ''Midvale'' *Lewis Croft – actor with dwarfism, Shelley *Chris Crutcher – writer and family therapist, Cascade *Dan Cummins – comedian, ''Rigginsj'' D *Ken Dayley – Major League pitcher, Jerome *Raquel Devine – porn actress, Meridian *Gloria Dickson – actress, Pocatello *Lillian Disney – wife of Walt Disney, Spalding *Lou Dobbs – television news anchor, Rupert *Claire Du Brey – actress, Bonners Ferry *Fred Dubois – United States Senator, Blackfoot *Patty Duke – actress, Coeur d'Alene E *Logan Emory – MLS defender, Boise *Shirley Englehorn – professional golfer, Caldwell F *Bill Fagerbakke – actor, Rupert *Philo Farnsworth – inventor of television, Rigby *A. J. Feeley – NFL quarterback, Caldwell *W. Mark Felt – FBI official known as Deep Throat, Twin Falls *Stephen Fife – MLB pitcher, Boise *Bernie Fisher – US Air Force Vietnam War Medal of Honor recipient, Kuna *Vardis Fisher – author, Hagerman *Mary Hallock Foote – author, Boise *John Foreman – film producer, Idaho Falls *John Friesz – NFL quarterback, Coeur d'Alene *Bryan Fuller – screenwriter, television producer, Lewiston *Christina Fulton – actress, Boise G *Jeremy Gable – playwright, Post Falls *Adam Blue Galli – one of the "Preppie Bandits" *Mike Garman – MLB pitcher, Caldwell *Julie Gibson – actress, Lewiston *Jordan Gross – NFL offensive tackle, Fruitland H * Philip Habib – Middle East peace envoy of three presidents and Ambassador, Moscow * Nick Hagadone – MLB pitcher, Sandpoint *Gregg Hale – musician and producer, Idaho Falls *Korey Hall – NFL fullback, Glenns Ferry *Josh Hammond – actor, Boise *Kate Harrington – actress, Boise *Brad Harris – actor, stuntman, St. Anthony *Gene Harris – jazz musician, Boise *Dree Hemingway – fashion model, actress, Sun Valley *Ernest Hemingway – author, Ketchum *Margaux Hemingway – actress, Ketchum *Mariel Hemingway – actress, Ketchum *Christina Hendricks – actress, Twin Falls *Jared Hess – filmmaker, Preston *Josh Hill – NFL tight end, Blackfoot *Teresa Hill – actress, Burley *Michael Hoffman – filmmaker, Payette *Merril Hoge – NFL running back and sportscaster, Pocatello *Chris Horn – NFL wide receiver, Notus *Doris Houck – actress, Wallace *Howard W. Hunter – LDS Church President, Boise J *Larry Jackson – MLB pitcher, state representative, Nampa *Sherry Jackson – actress, Wendell *Christian Jacobs – musician, television producer, voice actor, Rexburg *Johnny James – MLB relief pitcher, Bonners Ferry *Bobby Jenks – MLB relief pitcher, Spirit Lake *Phil Johnson – pro basketball coach, Grace *Chief Joseph – Nez Perce leader K *Harold Kelley – social psychologist, Boise *Dirk Kempthorne – former United States Secretary of the Interior, U.S. Senator and Governor of Idaho, Boise *George Kennedy – Academy Award-winning actor, Boise *Harmon Killebrew – Hall of Fame baseball player, Payette *Dirk Koetter – NFL head coach, Tampa Bay Buccaneers, Pocatello *Gus Kohntopp – pilot, Buhl *Mary Kornman – child actress, Idaho Falls *Jerry Kramer – NFL offensive guard, Sandpoint *Paul Kruger – NFL linebacker, Rexburg L *Rita La Roy – actress, Bonners Ferry *Vance Law – baseball player, Boise *Vernon Law – baseball player, Meridian *Mark Lindsay – musician, Caldwell, now Grangeville *Matt Lindstrom – baseball pitcher, Rexburg *Sean Paul Lockhart – actor, director, Lewiston *Jeanette Loff – actress and singer, Orofino *Larry Lujack – radio personality, started his career in Caldwell *Clarence Lung – actor, Boise M *Doug Martsch – musician, Boise *Bonnie McCarroll – rodeo performer, Boise *Shea McClellin – NFL linebacker, Caldwell *Richard McKenna – author, Mountain Home *Patrick F. McManus – author, Sandpoint *Bob Mizer – photographer and filmmaker, Hailey *Rob Morris – NFL linebacker, Nampa *Randy Mueller – NFL executive, St. Maries N O * Jack O'Connor – author, hunting and shooting sports editor of Outdoor Life, Lewiston * Olive Osmond – matriarch of the Osmond singing family, Samaria * Brock Osweiler – NFL quarterback for the Denver Broncos, Coeur d'Alene P *Thom Pace – singer-songwriter, Boise *Sarah Palin – politician, Sandpoint *Matt Paradis – NFL center, Council *Cheryl Paris – actress, Burley *Aaron Paul – actor, Emmett *Kimberlee Peterson – actress, Boise *Cody Pickett – NFL quarterback, Caldwell * Jay Pickett – actor, Caldwell *Jake Pitts – guitarist, rock band Black Veil Brides, Boise *Jake Plummer – NFL quarterback, Boise *Ezra Pound – poet, Hailey *Bridget Powers – erotic film actress, Boise R *Martha Raddatz – reporter with ABC News, Idaho Falls *Ford Rainey – actor, Mountain Home *V. Lane Rawlins – president emeritus, Washington State University, southeast Idaho *Barbara Jane Reams – actress, Burley *Paul Revere – musician, Caldwell *Marjorie Reynolds – actress, Buhl *Luke Ridnour – NBA point guard, Coeur d'Alene *Doug Riesenberg – NFL offensive tackle, Moscow *Mike Riley – head football coach at University of Nebraska, Wallace *Josh Ritter – singer-songwriter, Moscow *Marilynne Robinson – winner of 2005 Pulitzer Prize for Fiction, Sandpoint *Ron Romanick – MLB pitcher and pitching coach, Burley *Scott Rozell – musician, Scatterbox, Moral Crux, Coeur d'Alene S *Bill Salkeld – Major League Baseball catcher, Pocatello *Jason Schmidt – Major League Baseball pitcher, Lewiston *Jake Scott – guard with Philadelphia Eagles, Lewiston *Larry Scott – IFBB professional bodybuilder, Blackfoot *Richard G. Scott – member of Quorum of the Twelve Aposles,of the LDS Church, The Church Of Jesus Christ Of Latter Day Saints. Pocatello *Jill Seaman – doctor and public health advocate, Moscow *Johnny Sequoyah – child actress, ''Boise *Jeremy Shada – actor, musician, singer, Boise *Zack Shada – actor, producer, director, Boise *Brandi Sherwood – Miss Teen USA 1989, and assumed title of Miss USA 1997, Idaho Falls *J. R. Simplot – industrialist, Declo *Nikki Sixx – musician, co-founder of Mötley Crüe, Jerome *Robert E. Smylie – former Governor of Idaho, Boise *Rosalie Sorrels – singer-songwriter, Boise County *Henry Spalding – missionary, Lapwai Valley *Beatrice Sparks – therapist, Mormon youth counselor, Custer County *Chaske Spencer – actor, lived in Kooskia, Lapwai and Lewiston *Frank Steunenberg – assassinated Governor of Idaho, Caldwell *Gary Stevens – Hall of Fame jockey, Caldwell *Jerramy Stevens – NFL tight end, Boise *Edward Stevenson – Oscar-winning costume designer, Pocatello *Curtis Stigers – musician and songwriter, Boise *Picabo Street – world and Olympic champion skier, Triumph *Kristine Sutherland – actress, Boise T *Renee Tenison – model and actress, Caldwell *Rosie Tenison – model and actress, Caldwell *Hugh Thornton – guard for the Indianapolis Colts, Boise *Ted Trueblood – outdoor writer, sportsman, and conservationist, Nampa *Glenn Tryon – actor, writer, director, Juliaetta *Lana Turner – actress, Wallace U * Brady Udall – author V * Leighton Vander Esch--NFL linebacker, Riggins *Walter Varney – aviation industry pioneer, Boise W *Wayne Walker – NFL linebacker, Boise *Mel Wasserman – founder of CEDU Family of Services, Bonner *Dick Wesson – movie and television announcer, Boise *Rumer Willis – actress, Hailey *Edwin P. Wilson – CIA officer, Nampa *Larry Wilson – NFL free safety, Rigby *Torrie Wilson – WWE wrestler, model, Boise *Jefferson Wood – illustrator, Boise *Robert S. Wood – leader in The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, Idaho Falls *Jonathan M. Woodward – actor, Moscow *Victor Wooten – Grammy Award-winning bass guitarist, Mountain Home X-Z *La Monte Young – avant-garde artist, composer and musician, Bern *Norma Zimmer – singer with Lawrence Welk, Shoshone County See also * Lists of Americans ; Lists of politicians and government officials * List of Governors of Idaho * List of Justices of the Idaho Supreme Court * List of mayors of Boise, Idaho * List of Speakers of the Idaho House of Representatives * List of United States Representatives from Idaho * List of United States Senators from Idaho ; Other lists of people from Idaho * List of Brigham Young University–Idaho alumni * List of University of Idaho people References Category:Lists Category:Lists of people from Idaho